


What Doesn't Kill You...

by LilyAnson



Series: Falling Faithfully [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare (With Consensual), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sam, Blood Addiction, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominant Sam, Double Crossing, Humiliation, Loyalty, M/M, Master/Slave (NonCon), Master/slave (consensual), No Aftercare (With NonCon), Past Abuse, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Submissive Crowley, Threats of Violence, Torture, Witches, Worried Crowley, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Sam is forced to return to the surface to take care of something and Crowley is left alone in hell.  When a certain witch learns of this she plots to take over hell.  With Sam out of the picture a submissive Crowley is left to suffer her whims.  Without his Master able to help him can he find help elsewhere or is he truly alone?





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean Crowley no longer rules hell?”

“The younger Winchester has taken over hell and claimed Crowley as his consort.”

“Consort?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll just see about that.”

-

Damned demon! The thought of ‘why couldn’t it be more like my Crowley’ crossed his mind too briefly to register. He despised being topside. It took him too far away from Crowley for his comfort. He needed his demon now, damn it! Why did he have to take care of this? Didn’t he have demons for this? He hated leaving hell. It required him leaving Crowley alone. While he wouldn’t be gone too long he didn’t trust the demons. A few of them had already taken advantage of his Crowley. It didn’t matter that he had tortured them for hours before splattering them into molecules for the infraction. What if others got it into their head to hurt his baby? He needed to get back soon and make sure his Crowley was alright.

“Hello Sam.”

Sam spun around towards the voice. Before he finished turning his vision blurred and he began to get sleepy. Just before his eyes closed a blurry figure walked over and stood near him.

-

Crowley chewed on his lower lip. Sam should have been back by now. What if Sam had forgotten about him? No, his Sam would never forget about him. Unconsciously he played with the tag on his collar. Sam promised he would never leave him. _Promised_. No, Sam hadn’t abandoned him. Sam would return, he was sure of it. He just had to wait. A shiver ran through him. Damn it. Hopefully Sam returned soon. He needed blood.

As much as he needed blood it was also more than that. The other demons were getting restless. Other than that one time the three demons had attacked him no other demon had shown an inclination of even standing too close to him but still Crowley worried. He wasn’t stupid. He knew the only thing that was keeping the others in check was Sam. Without Sam here how much longer would it be before some demon decided that they could attack him without any fear of repercussions? Damn it.

-

The door to the apartments slammed open and Crowley’s head shot towards the door separating the living room from the bedroom. No demon should be able to enter the apartments without him breaking some of the spells warding the place. If it were Sam entering then the violence of the door being thrown open was a bad sign. If Sam were angry enough to slam open the door that hard… The door to the bedroom opened and Crowley saw the last person he ever expected to see again.

“Hello Fergus.”

“Mother,” Crowley whispered, taking two steps backward. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s no way to greet your mother, now is it Fergus?”

“You can’t be here. I- The wards- How could you-”

“Please,” his mother said with roll of her eyes. “Those puny things? You forget, I taught you everything you know about magic.”

A sound caught his attention and Crowley finally realized he could feel the energy of other demons within the apartment. He didn’t know what scared him more, that his mother was here or that other demons were inside the apartment and Sam while was gone. _Sam_. If he could stall long enough for Sam to get back then maybe he would be all right.

“What’s going on in that wee head of yours?” his mother asked.

“Nothing. I mean…” Crowley struggled trying to find a good response.

“Nothing at all? You really expect me to believe you’re not worried about your mate in the slightest?”

Her question shocked him so much he temporarily forgot to be afraid and closed the distance between them. Leaning forward he didn’t stop until they were nose to nose. “What did you do with him?” Crowley demanded. “Where is he?”

“Harm me and you’ll never find him,” she said smiling. Lifting her hand and extending one finger she brought her finger up to his chest and pressed. “Now. Back. Away.” Leaning back slightly she brought her hand to her mouth and gave an exaggerated yawn. “Otherwise I just might forget where I’ve left your ‘master’.”

Crowley stumbled back a few steps before he could stop himself. He didn’t know how she knew about his relationship with Sam but he could guess. Involuntarily his eyes flicked to the demons in the outer room before settling back on his mother. He could only guess what they had told her about Sam and he. The question was, what was she doing here in the first place.

“Now, here’s what’s going to happen,” she continued, dropping her voice. “I’m going to take over hell and you’re going to make sure the demons here do what _I_ say. Got it?”

“It won’t work,” Crowley whispered. “When Sam returns-” He stopped speaking and frowned as his mother began to laugh.

“Sam has already ‘returned’,” she told him.

Crowley narrowed his eyes apprehensively.

“I don’t think he’s going to be able to help you anymore. You may want to think about my offer before it’s too late.”

“What did you do to him?” Crowley asked cautiously.

She gave a half-hearted shrug and began walking around the room reaching out occasionally to touch things. “Nothing much. Honestly you should be more worried about yourself than him. He’s merely sleeping. You, on the other hand, have more pressing worries.”

“Where is Sam?” Crowley repeated still glowering at his mother.

Walking over she stopped directly in front of him. Reaching out her hand went to touch the tag on his collar and Crowley retreated several steps. His collar was his reminder that his Sir loved him. He’d kill himself before he ever let his mother touch his collar. 

Smiling she shrugged and clasped her hands together. “I told you Sam is here. More importantly, he’s alive. That can always change though.”

“If he were in hell he would be here,” Crowley stated.

“Not if he’s incapacitated,” his mother countered.

Crowley flinched involuntarily. If she hit Sam with a spell… 

“I can take you to see him if you wish,” his mother continued. “You may want to put clothes on first though.” 

Crowley growled. He almost never wore clothing in their apartment. Sam preferred him naked and Crowley didn’t have an opinion one way or the other. Whatever made Sam happy was fine with him. Stalking to the dresser he pulled out a pair of his own pants and one of Sam’s undershirts. Angrily he dressed and moved to stand in front of his mother.

“There. That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” she asked.

Crowley merely glared.

“Well then,” she said cheerily. “Ready to go see your mate?”

“Just get moving _mother_ ,” Crowley growled.

“You might want to watch your tone. You’re mate’s life does rest in my hands, love.”

Glaring, Crowley refused to respond. He would wait to see what she had done to his love before taking any action. Keeping his eyes down he avoided the eyes of the demons present as he followed his mother out of the apartment. As they walked he realized they were headed towards the prison section. With Sam’s powers none of the cells should have been able to hold him. Crowley’s frown deepened as they approached one of the cells.

Moving past his mother Crowley raised a hand and felt the energy radiating in the air around them. Magic. Concentrating he tried to analyze the spell. While he had been born with an innate sensitivity to magic and was able to cast spells himself he had never spent time practicing and perfecting that talent. Through the energy he could tell there was more than one spell active behind the door. It was difficult to separate them from each other. Dropping his hand he spun around to face his mother.

“Open the door,” he demanded.

“Oh I intend to dear. I just think there’s something you should know before I do that.”

“Open it,” Crowley repeated.

“When I open it you might want to stay well out of the room,” she warned.

“Why?” Crowley asked suspiciously.

“Because one of the spells I cast is keyed to you. If you cross the threshold into that cell then he will die.”

Crowley’s mind blanked as all thoughts fled. He couldn’t seem to process that. Sam would die if he approached. His mind refused to make sense of that. How could he continue to survive without his Master?

“Fergus?”

“It’s Crowley,” Crowley growled. Turning his back to her he raised a hand and reached for the door separating him from his love. Before his hand could touch the door he hesitated. What if even touching the door was enough to set off the spell?

“As long as you don’t cross the threshold he will be fine,” his mother stated.

The glee in her voice only served to stoke the hatred he already held for her. Breathing heavily Crowley dropped his hand. “Open it,” he demanded, refusing to look back at her.

There was a brief pause before a demon moved forward and opened the door. Crowley waited until the door was fully open before lifting his eyes. His Sam lay on a pallet on the floor in the center of the room. For all intents and purposes Sam could be sleeping. Crowley’s mind couldn’t help comparing how Sam also looked like he was already dead. Even being able to feel his Master’s life energy was almost not enough to convince him Sam was truly alive.

“Master,” Crowley whispered.

As he started to take a step forward he forced himself to stop. He couldn’t move closer without risking Sam’s life. He couldn’t force himself do anything that might harm his love. His eyes locked on Sam lying unmoving on the floor of the cell. Alive, he reminded himself. His master was still alive. “Master,” Crowley whispered. Instantly he whirled back around to face his mother. “You will get him off of the floor,” Crowley demanded. 

His mother shrugged. “If you can be a good boy I’ll consider it.”

“Do it first or I won’t cooperate,” Crowley insisted. It was risky pressing the matter but he decided to chance it. His mother had a flare for the dramatic. She would most likely threaten to kill Sam again before actually doing anything.

“Fine, a bed,” she consented. 

Crowley started to sigh in relief but stopped short as she raised a finger.

“But,” she said, pausing for emphasis. “Only if you agree to my terms.”

“What are they,” Crowley snarled, impatient to get his Sam off of the ground. 

“I now rule hell-”

“Done.”

“I’m not finished.”

“You’re never finished,” Crowley muttered. “I agree to that term. Next?”

“You instruct the demons here that I am in charge.”

“Done.”

“You do everything you can to ensure their loyalty.”

“Demons aren’t loyal under the best of times. I cannot assure that.”

“You can assure me that you’ll do your best to make sure they follow my orders.”

Crowley nodded. “Done.”

“ _You_ follow my orders. Completely.”

Crowley turned to glance back to his Master. Never had he allowed another to hold control over him. Sam was the only one he had ever given himself over to completely. Sam had been the one person he had ever called Master; the only one to ever deserve that title. Crowley turned back to his mother. 

“I will not call you Master.”

“No,” she agreed. “You will call me your queen.”

Crowley growled deep in his throat. “You are not the true ruler of hell.”

“I will be soon.”

“Never.”

“Must I kill your mate?”

“No!”

“Then agree to follow all of the orders I issue.”

A soft whine issued from his throat and Crowley turned to look back over his shoulder. His love lay on the cold floor, so close but just out of reach. If he made any attempt to approach his love Sam would die, of that, he had no doubt. His mother did not make idle promises. Crowley’s heart felt like it was breaking. Slowly he turned forward and dropped his head. 

“Agreed,” he whispered.

“What was that?” his mother asked.

The happiness in her voice told Crowley she had heard him just fine. Just the same, he repeated himself. “Agreed,” he repeated louder.

“Good. Now, let’s take off that ridiculous collar and-”

Instantly jerking his head upright Crowley snapped at her. Life _fuck_ he was going to let this bitch take his collar. “Mine!” he snarled. Bringing his hands up he adopted a defensive stance readying himself to fend off anyone who tried to so much as touch his collar. The nearby demons had taken several steps away and for a while no one moved or spoke. Finally his mother broke the silence.

“Fine,” she sniffed indignantly. “Keep it. Let it remind you that no matter who is in charge you will only ever be a slave.”

-

“This isn’t going to work you know,” Crowley stated.

“And why’s that?” his mother asked.

“You want me to help control the demons. I’m not going to be able to control myself pretty soon. I haven’t had and injection of Sam’s blood since he left. The withdrawals are already starting. Soon I won’t even be able to stand.”

“So you really are addicted to his blood,” his mother mused.

Crowley turned away and closed his eyes. It was already hard to hide the shakes. Soon he wouldn’t be able to do more then lay in pallet and suffer. He needed blood but more than that, he needed his Sir. As painful as the withdrawals were he would gladly suffer through them if it meant he got his Sir back. Tremors threatened to overtake him and Crowley tensed his muscles to hide them.

“I could get you some of his blood,” his mother offered.

Crowley scowled. The thought of his mother going anywhere near his Sam set off all of his protective instincts. He would rather go without blood than allow his mother near his Sir.

“If you’re good that is,” she continued.

“Leave me alone,” Crowley growled laying down on his pallet.

-

Crowley spent his time cleaning every nook and cranny in his apartment. He did everything possible to keep from having to spend time with his mother. Occasionally she would send for him and he wasn’t able to avoid her. Mostly she seemed to want to show off how she was able to control him. For his part Crowley did what he could to keep from displeasing her. If she got too angry with him she would kill Sam he was sure of it, and that was unacceptable. For now he had to do everything he could to keep his Sir safe.

He still slept in his pallet though he had moved it to the wall farthest from the bed. His mother had taken the bed for herself. Crowley didn’t think he would ever be able to sleep in that bed again even if Sam returned. It would be forever tainted with memories of his mother lying on the same mattress where Sam had always taken him before. Crowley’s eyes watered at the memories of Sam and he being together. Crowley cursed himself as he wiped furiously at his eyes. He’d be damned before he let his mother see him cry but gods he missed his Sir. His hand slowly stopped wiping at the the bathroom sink faucet.

“I love you,” Crowley whispered softly.

A sudden loud knock startled him and Crowley jumped.

“Fuck,” he cursed. 

Rinsing the rag he had been using Crowley draped it over the faucet and left the bathroom. At least the other demons were still banned from entering the apartment. He supposed he should be glad for the small things. His mother had spelled the door so that they couldn’t enter, at least for now. Stalking to the door he straightened, squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath. Finally he reached out and opened the door. Two demons stood just outside of the apartments eying him and grinning. They would never have shown such disrespect if Sam were still here. _Sam is here_ , his brain reminded him. He shoved that thought away before he could begin to tear up again.

“What?” he growled.

With a quick smirk to each other one of the demons took a step backward. The other demon nodding his head in mock deference, put his arm out and moved in a condescending ‘after you’ fashion. Glaring straight ahead he stalked past the demons and started down the hall. As he passed one of the demons gave his ass a hard smack. Crowley jumped and whirled back around to face the demons. One of the demons snickered while the other demon gave him a lecherous smirk. Breathing heavily Crowley tried to calm down as he turned back and began stalking down the hall once more. 

Before his mother had arrived no demon would have dared to touch him. How much longer would it be until they grew bold enough to do more than swat him on the ass? How much longer would it be before they saw him as fair game? How much longer would it be until they were bold enough to rape him again? Crowley suppressed a shiver at the thought. He recalled the last time they felt comfortable taking advantage of him vividly. The day afterward was the day he had received his collar. Unconsciously Crowley fingered the tag as he made his way to the throne room. As long as he lived he would never let anyone remove his collar. It was the only connection he had left to his Master. 

As he entered the throne room he dropped his arm back to his side. Straightening his shoulders he strode forward until he was in front of the throne. Clasping his hands behind his back he held his head high as he waited to find out what his mother wanted this time. All conversation in the room died and silence fell. He had no idea how many of the demons backed his mother and how many were still loyal to his Sir. He should try to find out but that would require him to leave the apartment more than was, in his opinion, prudent.

“Fergus,” his mother greeted warmly.

“Mother,” Crowley stated blandly. Crowley bowed his head slightly while still keeping his eyes trained on her.

“We seem to have a disagreement. Would you care to help us settle the matter?”

“Not in particular.”

“Come now Fergus, don’t pout. You used to help with these matters before, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“Never?”

“My Master would-”

“Stop.” Drumming her fingers against the arm of the chair she eyed him carefully. “Didn’t I tell you never to refer to him as that?”

Crowley gave a single nod. “I’ll rephrase then. I did not make the decisions nor was I ever consulted on them.”

“But you did help him get rid of the less desirable members of the court didn’t you?”

“Only when I was ordered to do so.”

“You didn’t have an opinion about what you were doing at all?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I did have an opinion,” Crowley answered. “My opinion was I wanted to keep my… mate, happy.”

“I see,” his mother replied blandly.

“I don’t believe you do actually.”

“Oh? Do tell, what is it that I supposedly don’t understand?”

“I’ve never been involved in the decision making aspect of the process. When I was ordered to do something I did it. What offense those demons committed didn’t matter to me. My only concern was to keep my mate happy. He never asked my opinion and I never cared to form one. You asked me here to help settle a disagreement. I don’t believe I can assist with that because that was never part of my job description.”

“You did used to rule hell though.”

Crowley shrugged. “That was a long time ago and before I got with my mate.”

“If I’m remembering it correctly you didn’t get with him of your own free will. I heard he abducted you and forced you to become dependant on him.”

“I am not here to debate the validity of my bonding,” Crowley growled.

“If he forced his will upon you-”

“Enough! What is you want mother?”

“I have a demon that doesn’t want to do what I wish.”

“Not my problem,” Crowley gritted out.

“I disagree. You see another demon has a few reasons why we shouldn’t trust him.”

“I’m going back to my room,” Crowley said as he started to turn.

“Stop!”

Crowley stopped moving but stayed where he was with his back to his mother.

“You will make this decision.”

“I won’t.” Finally he turned back to face her. “It’s your job to decide these things. If you can’t make these decisions maybe you should choose someone to replace you.” He began leaving once more when she spoke again.

“If you leave I’ll make sure you don’t get your next injection.”

Crowley paused mid-step briefly before turned back to his mother. “You’re already behind one injection. Soon I won’t be able to stand let alone make any decisions. You really want to withhold another that’s your call but you’re also going to have to deal the consequences,” he growled.

“Make this decision and you can have a double dose then,” his mother offered.

“No,” Crowley dissented. “I refuse to take more than one dose at a time. My Master would not approve.”

“I told you-”

“I don’t care Mother. I belong to him, not you. Play all the games you want but I’m still going to belong to him. He has shown me more love and compassion than you’ve ever shown me. He will always have my love and loyalty. You may rule for now but it won’t last. You have no idea how to handle demons. On day you’ll be overthrown and even though it will probably mean my death I will celebrate on that day. Withhold my injection all you want. The only person you’ll be hurting in the long run is yourself.”

With that Crowley turned and stalked out of the throne room. His mother shouted for him to stop but Crowley ignored her. She would either punish him or not, he didn’t care. Nothing she could do to him would be half as bad as any of the punishments he’d already suffered. She was already keeping him away from his Sir. Nothing she chose to do could ever be worse than that as far as Crowley was concerned. _Unless she kills Sam for your defiance_ , his brain chimed in unhelpfully. Growling Crowley shoved that thought away. He made his way back to the apartments and slammed the door shut behind him.

-

His eyes shot open and Crowley bolted sideways. Whipping his head around he turned to assess the threat. He found his mother standing next to his pallet. He had just enough time to register the shock in her face before she covered it. Wrapping his arms around himself Crowley shivered as the withdrawals racked his body. 

“What the hell?” Crowley hissed.

“I thought you could use this,” she told him holding up the blood-filled needle.

The sickness and tremors coursing through his body reminded him just how much he actually needed the blood. He would do almost anything to get it. Still, the thought of his mother sticking a needle into his Sir to withdraw the blood made him want to vomit. 

“So you decided to stick me while I was a sleep?” Crowley snapped. “You could have woken me and let me do it myself!”

“I thought you could use your beauty rest. Besides, I figured you would be happy about this. It is the only connection you have to your mate now.”

Crowley resisted the urge to glance down to his collar. He didn’t want to draw attention to it in case his mother decided to try to take it again. Not that he would let her take it without a fight but it was easier not to draw her attention to it in the first place. Crowley eyed the syringe of blood longingly. The gods help him, he didn’t want to take anything from his mother but he _needed_ it.

“I inject me,” he declared. “Not you.”

“Fine by me,” she told him holding out the syringe.

Hesitantly Crowley reached out and snatched the needle out of her hands. When he had it he hastily scooted backwards. Once he felt like he was safely out of her reach he inspected the syringe. It seemed fine but with his mother you never knew. She could have done something to it or the blood. Carefully he felt the energy surrounding it trying to feel for any traces of magic. Not finding any Crowley glanced down at his left arm. The veins weren’t the problem, it was the shakes that were going to cause an issue. Inhaling slowly he held his breath for a few seconds before releasing it. He relaxed as much as he could before bringing the needle to rest on the inside of his left elbow. 

Slow and easy, he reminded himself. With extreme care he inserted the needle just as a tremor shook him. The needle jerked out of the vein and Crowley hissed in pain. Fuck, that had hurt. Taking another deep breath he tried again. This time he managed to inject himself and remove the needle before another tremor struck. He dropped the syringe and waited. As always it didn’t take long before the blood hit. The first thing to be affected was his queasiness. In less than two minutes his stomach started to feel better and his nausea began to fade. Crowley breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Fergus.”

“Wait,” he ordered.

Leaning back against the wall Crowley let his eyes slide shut. He could feel his Sir’s blood rushing throughout his veins. Finally the shakes began to lessen and eventually stopped. The cold permeating his body thawed and he began to feel normal. He was finally beginning to feel more like himself. Oh gods he had needed this. 

“Fergus,” his mother demanded.

“What?” he huffed, opening his eyes to glare at her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked with mock sincerity. 

The question caused him to frown. He eyed her suspiciously. There was no way she was genuinely concerned with how he felt. She had to be plotting something. He started to stand when a force slammed into him. He smacked against the wall before falling to the floor. Trying to stand he realized he couldn’t move. He tried to turn to face his mother but his head didn’t move any better than the rest of him. He tried to yell at her but even his vocal cords didn’t work. Instant terror gripped him just before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wakey wakey.”

Groaning Crowley shifted slightly. When he finally managed to open his eyes everything was blurry and out of focus. Blinking he tried to clear his vision. He had to figure out what happened. The last thing he remembered was injecting himself in the apartments. Why was it so hard to move? With a shock he realized someone was touching him.

“Are we awake yet, hm?”

His mother, Crowley realized with a jolt.

“Good. We wouldn’t want you to miss out on any of the fun, now would we?”

Fun? Desperately Crowley struggled to focus his sight. When he finally managed it he almost wished he hadn’t. Demons filled the area he could see with his mother standing just in front of them. Noises told him there were more demons just out of his line of sight. 

“Now, about that little matter of you disobeying me.”

He tried to reply but his mouth refused to cooperate. No matter how hard he strained his muscles just wouldn’t move. The paralyzation had to be his mother’s handiwork. That thought, more than any other frightened him. He should have expected this he realized. He knew better than most not to provoke her. In front of a crowd that large of course she would retaliate in a public manner. She had to if she wanted to maintain order. Whatever that woman had planned it was bound to be more than just ‘unpleasant’. 

As she walked closer the clacking of her heels made him want to wince. The sound as each of them struck the ground echoed through his mind as she approached. The sound of her shoes over the course stone floor set his teeth on edge. When she was finally standing directly in front of him she tilted her head to look down at him.

“Did you really think I would let your defiance go unpunished?” she asked. “Now, as you know I’m a firm believer in tradition. After consulting with several demons I believe I can say I am fairly well versed in your previous punishments.”

Crowley’s fear ratcheted up another notch. There was nothing to stop the demons from lying about the previous punishments they knew of but even if they weren’t this was definitely not good. Instantly the memory of his first public punishment flashed through his mind. Sam had fucked him for hours before turning him over to any demon that wanted a turn. Not being allowed to use his powers it had taken him a long time to heal from that. What was worse than being used by any random demon that wanted him was the rest of them watching. Pain he could take. The act of being forced to submit to anyone and everyone publicly caused him almost more humiliation than he could bear. 

“This should be fairly familiar to you, so you’ll pardon me for any lack of sympathy. Also, as much as I would love to hear you as this happens, I’m afraid the spell doesn’t allow for me to free you vocal chords without freeing everything else. Pity.”

Crowley tried his best to suppress his emotions. He had been through worse than this before and survived. All he had to do was get through however long this took and he would be fine. As his nerves finally began to settle someone grabbed his hips and Crowley’s panic hurtled back in full force. Without his Sir here there was nothing to keep them from going to far. They might actually end up killing him without someone to stop them. He had just enough time for that thought to cross his mind before the demon holding him finally slammed into him.

Crowley screamed; or tried. No sound came out as the demon withdrew and slammed in once again. As the demon fucked him Crowley continued trying to scream. The sounds of the other demons surrounding them cheering was almost deafening. The pain was excruciating but he did his best to block it. He kept reminding himself he had been through worse. What he couldn’t block was the sound of the other demons watching and cheering. This display would only embolden them and make them feel comfortable attacking him whenever they wished. Without his Sir here there would be no one to stop them. The demon slammed in once again.

_‘Sir!’_ Crowley thought as loudly as he could. _‘Please help me!’_

No help came of course. Sam was bespelled into a magic sleep and wouldn’t be able to wake until his mother wished it. Since that was unlikely to happen Crowley was on his own. He continued struggling to move but it was no use. With the spell in effect there was no way he was going to be able to fight back. All he could do was hope this would end soon. As the demon continued fucking him tears trickled from the corners of Crowley’s eyes. It wasn’t as bad as his Sir punishing him publicly but it was still humiliating not to mention painful.

A searing pain ripped through him and the friction lessened slightly. Blood from a tear, he realized. At least it lubricated things somewhat. It didn’t really help much but Crowley was grateful for anything that lessened the pain even slightly. Tears continued to trail down his face as the demon continued to rape him. When the demon finally came Crowley couldn’t find it in himself to feel relieved. He knew this wasn’t anywhere near over. When his rapist pulled out another demon moved to take his place.

-

Laying on his pallet Crowley shivered unconsciously. He had no idea how long his punishment had lasted nor how many demons had used him. After it was over his mother ordered a demon to carry him back to the apartment. The demon dropped him on the floor in the middle of the bedroom, rolled him onto his stomach and then raped him again. Even though he was no longer paralyzed by the spell Crowley hadn’t fought the demon. He was too ashamed and in too much pain. After the demon finally left Crowley had crawled over to his pallet and drawn the blanket over him. Since then he lay there and hadn’t moved. He probably had other injuries but right now all his attention was focused on his ass. Gods he hurt. He _needed_ his Sir.

-

When a hand touched his shoulder Crowley jerked back away from it. That happened to be just the wrong action. Groaning, Crowley tried to curl up into a ball. Curling up on himself too much caused the pain in his ass to flare. Crowley rolled from side to side trying to alleviate some of the pain. Still rocking slightly Crowley struggled to open his eyes. When he could finally see who was here he frowned. There was something about this demon… 

“Sh,” the demon whispered. “There isn’t much time.”

“Who?” Crowley croaked.

The demon stopped moving and eyed Crowley curiously. “You honestly don’t remember me?”

Crowley’s frown deepened. There was something familiar about this demon. Suddenly he knew why the demon was familiar. “You’re the demon,” Crowley paused and licked his lips before continuing. “You heal me. For Sir.”

“Heal might be a bit strong,” the demon stated. 

“You fix my wounds,” Crowley mumbled.

“Yes, that I do.” This time it was the demons turn to frown. “Or did.”

“Why… here?”

“You’re a slave but you’re not stupid,” the demon told him.

“Mother?” he asked.

“She doesn’t know. Although if you persist in talking I’ll never finish before she returns.”

“Why help?”

The demon was silent for several moments before responding. “Because I too am loyal,” the demon replied. “Hush now or we will never finish before she returns.”

Crowley didn’t bother nodding. His allowed his silence to speak for him as he tried to analyze the demon’s words. Loyal. To Sam? Crowley hoped that’s what the demon meant even though he didn’t dare allow himself to fully believe. When the demon pressed against his hip pain shot through him and Crowley hissed. Glancing up Crowley locked eyes with the demon. The demon held his gaze a few seconds before breaking eye contact. When the demon seemed satisfied he had done what he could on that side of Crowley’s body he carefully turned Crowley until he was lying on his stomach. 

Crowley tensed, sure he was going to be raped again. When the demon’s hands strayed to his ass Crowley whimpered. The demon’s hands continued to move slow but steadily. Fingers prodded ever closer to his hole. When one finally entered him Crowley jerked slightly and whimpered again. The demon shushed him and a hand settled on his lower back. Crowley trembled and waited for the demon to hurt him. The finger shifted slightly inside of him before it was removed. The hand on his back moved, running up and down his spine slightly. Crowley finally allowed himself to relax a little. No one had ever pet him besides his Sir but gods he needed the comfort. 

“Want Master,” Crowley murmured tiredly.

“Me too, little one. Me too.”

Crowley didn’t have time to contemplate the demon’s words before he drifted into sleep.

-

Blinking Crowley tried to clear the sleep from his eyes. He frowned when he realized he didn’t hurt as much as he should hurt. He carefully rolled onto his side and reached and arm back behind himself. Cautiously he prodded at his hole. The flesh of it was still tender but at least it was no longer unbearable. Relaxing Crowley dropped his arm and sighed in relief. He thought he’d dreamed the other demon. Maybe it really hadn’t been a dream after all. He needed to believe at least one demon here was still loyal to his Sir. The door to the bedroom opened and his mother entered leaving the door open. Crowley froze. His mother glanced over to him and, noting his eyes were open, smiled.

“Awake are we?”

Crowley scowled.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like you care,” he shot back.

His mother shrugged. “You’re right. I don’t really care but it did seemed like the polite thing to ask.”

“Since when did you care about polite?” Crowley growled.

His mother shrugged again. “Time to get up,” she said jauntily. 

Crossing the room she opened the closet and started going through his clothes. Crowley sat up and watched her suspiciously. As she continued to inspected his suits she clucked disapprovingly. He watched as she shoved the suit he had been wearing when Sam had taken him as a consort. Finally she removed one of his suits and laid it on the bed.

“Put this on then meet me in the throne room,” she ordered.

“Why?” he questioned.

“Didn’t you learn it’s not wise to defy me after the last time?”

“Whatever,” he muttered. 

Shoving the covers off he started to stand and his mother left the room. Crowley made his way to the bed and inspected the suit. It was one of his least favorites. It was useful for showing off a person’s wealth but not much more. There were times when he’d had to deal with people that didn’t trust anyone who didn’t look like a cliched version of a millionaire. He’d always hated having to deal with people like that. He had no illusions his mother wanted him to meet with anyone like that. It was more than likely that she wanted to embarrass him.

“Fuck her,” Crowley mumbled.

Ignoring the suit on the bed Crowley went to his closet and picked one of his suits he liked better. Until she released his Sir Crowley was going to be as defiant as possible. He would deal with whatever punishment she decided to implement. Sam was what mattered. Pulling on an undershirt Crowley got dressed. When he was finished he left the bedroom. Without bothering to worry about shoes he left the apartment. Two demons waited for him just outside but Crowley ignored them as he continued on his way to the throne room.

-

Striding into the throne room he ignored his mother’s disapproving scowl. With his head held high he walked to the front of the room and stood next to the throne. His mother narrowed her eyes and drummed her fingers against the arm of the throne. Crowley held his head high and refused to meet her eyes. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of giving in easily. His loyalty was still to his Sam, not her. Standing she circled him once before stopping just in front of him.

“You will hand over your collar,” she ordered.

“Never,” Crowley growled.

“You will remove the collar on your own or I will have another remove it.”

“If I may?” a demon broken in. 

The demon moved to stand next the throne and Crowley realized it was the same one that healed him. The demon ignored him. Crowley carefully averted his eyes and didn’t look at the demon directly. 

“It could possibly be in your better interest to allow him the collar,” the demon continued.

“I don’t believe I asked for a second opinion,” his mother hissed.

The demon shrugged. “I will not tell you how to reign. I merely wished to make an observation. Allowing him to keep the collar might be more of a strategic advantage. Were you to take his collar he would only defy you more. He would do anything to protect his collar. Leaving him the collar can be a statement that you control him no matter who he claims to own him.”

“Do you not think I’ve already considered all of these reasons?” his mother asked.

“May I be allowed to give an example?” the demon quarried.

His mother sighed and rolled her eyes. Finally she waved a dismissive hand at the demon for him to continue. The demon walked closer to him and Crowley dropped his head. Fixing his eyes on the ground he waited.

“You say you will not relinquish your collar,” the demon announced.

Crowley bit his lower lip and shook his head.

“What would you do to keep it?” 

Frowning Crowley almost lifted his head. He stopped himself before he had raised it too high. “Anything,” he whispered dropping his eyes back to the ground.

“Remove your clothes,” the demon ordered.

Crowley frowned.

“Or give me the the collar, it is your call.”

Squaring his shoulders Crowley scowled. “My Master-”

“Choose slave,” the demon ordered. “Or I will have the others hold you while I remove your collar for you.”

Still scowling Crowley raised his hands and unbuttoned his jacket. Dropping his jacket onto the floor he reached for the buttons on his shirt. When his shirt was off he moved his hands and began to unbutton his trousers. Dropping his trousers his hands moved to the undershirt.

“Stop,” the demon ordered.

Without moving his hands from the hem of his undershirt Crowley stopped moving.

“On your knees slave.”

Breathing heavily Crowley glowered at the ground. 

“Kneel or relinquish your collar,” the demon stated in a bored tone.

Still glowering, clad only in his undershirt and boxers, Crowley lowered himself slowly and knelt before the demon.

“Will you follow orders without a single question from here on out?”

Crowley clenched his jaw and refused to answer.

“Demons!” 

“No!” Crowley shouted.

“You’re allegiance or your collar. Choose.”

“What if I am ordered to remove my collar?” Crowley asked.

“Milady?” the demon questioned.

For a long time there was only silence. Crowley found himself holding his breath. If it came down to obeying his mother’s orders and losing his collar there wasn’t any choice. There was no way he would allow anyone to take his collar while he was alive. He would subjugate himself to anything not to lose the last tie he had to his Master.

“Will you obey without question?” his mother asked.

“Will you give your word not to take the collar?”

“Will. You. Obey?”

“Promise me,” Crowley insisted. “Please. I’ll do anything but…” 

“That scrap of leather truly means that much to you?”

“Yes,” Crowley whispered.

“It’s little more than a few mere inches of leather with a bit of metal.”

“It’s a symbol of my mate’s love,” Crowley countered quietly.

“Swear on your collar that you will follow my orders without question,” his mother ordered.

“In so long as I am allowed to keep my collar, I so swear,” Crowley whispered.

“Fine, keep the silly little thing,” she acquiesced.

Crowley sagged in equal amounts relief and shame. He would get to keep his collar and all it had cost him was his loyalty. He already felt like he was betraying his Master. Would Sam understand why he had agreed to this? Would he be angry? Crowley felt his eyes tear up and did his best to shove his emotions away. He _would not_ break down in front of his mother.

-

Crowley lay still on his pallet as silent tears streamed down his face. Movement was completely out of the question. Keeping to his word Crowley obeyed every order his mother issued without question. In spite of it being her own requirement she didn’t seem pleased by the results. Quite the opposite actually. It only seemed to infuriate her. It wasn’t uncommon for her to punish him for no reason. Her punishments were getting more and more creative. No matter how he felt afterward he would much rather be punished physically than suffer through the humiliation of being taken by others publically.

The door to the apartments opened and Crowley flinched. The movement cause a spike of pain to shoot through his body. Crowley whimpered and shifted slightly. His last punishment had been having the skin stripped from his back in one inch strips. As a last act of defiance he vowed to remain silent through whatever punishment he had to endure. He had managed to remain quiet through two full strips being removed. When the third one was only halfway peeled back he was unable to stay silent. By the time all the skin on his back had been removed his throat was raw and his voice was all but gone. A single tear trickled down his cheek and Crowley gave another soft whimper as someone entered the bedroom.

“Crowley?”

The sound of the healer’s voice should make him feel relieved but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The healer would heal him and his mother would punish him. The cycle would continue until she finally went too far and killed him. It might be better for him if the healer were to just let him die. It certainly couldn’t get any worse. A hand settled lightly on his head and Crowley broke down in tears. No one besides his Sir had ever comforted him. When the healer had started comforting him Crowley resisted. Now, after so long without his Sir, Crowley couldn’t help but accept the comfort from the healer. Without his Sir Crowley was desperate for any niceness no matter how small.

“Sh. Everything will be fine, I will lessen the pain.”

“You can’t,” Crowley sobbed. “No one can but my Sir!”

For a while Crowley sobbed while the healer ran a hand down his head.

“Come on now,” the healer whispered. “We need to get started before I must leave.”

“Want my Sir,” Crowley insisted petulantly.

“We all do, trust me.”

“You follow _her_ ,” Crowley accused.

“I do what is necessary to survive as do you.”

“My Master is the true ruler,” Crowley insisted.

“Indeed.”

“Why do you follow her then?”

“Because it keeps me alive. By now you already know my feeling on the subject. Now hush and let me get started healing you,” the demon said softly.

Sniffling Crowley nodded. As much as he missed his Sir he was grateful the healer for his compassion. Even when his mother specifically ordered he not be healed the healer went against her wishes. Those times he couldn’t risk healing Crowley too much but he still made an effort. He would heal as much as possible without it showing. After he agreed to accept Sam as his Sir he had never thought he would trust another person. The healer’s persistent care and concern was slowly wearing down his resistance.

“Want my Sir,” Crowley mumbled turning his face into his pillow.

-

Desperately Crowley ran. He didn’t think about where he was going as he fled. His pursuers followed close on his heals. Every now and then one would blink near him and Crowley would alter course instantly. There wasn’t time to think; only react. It was too ingrained in him not to use his powers for that thought to ever cross his mind. Soon they would get smart enough to realize they could surround him with a mere thought. He _had_ to get to somewhere safe before that happened. And so, without any real destination, he ran.

He hadn’t been paying any attention to the direction he was heading so when he realized he was in the prison section he froze in surprise. In retrospect it wasn’t too surprising. His Sam was here so of course he would run in this direction when he needed help. The problem was that his Master couldn’t help him now. His Master needed even more help than Crowley. The few seconds he remained still were the few second too long. The group of demons chasing him blinked around him and cut off any retreat. Crowley gave serious thought to drawing on his powers to escape his pursuers. Only the memory of the promise to his Sir kept him from doing just that. He never could willingly disobey his Master. 

The circle of demons surrounding him tightened and closed ranks. Crowley began to tremble as two of the demons entered the circle and approached him. There was no way he was going to be able to avoid this. Whatever they wanted to do to him he wasn’t going to be able to fight it. There were just too many of them. Besides, who knew how his mother would view his resistance? It might be just the excuse she needed to take his collar. 

“Take what you will,” Crowley stated. “I will not fight.” Hanging his head he dropped to his knees submissively in front of the closest demon. 

“You couldn’t fight if you wanted,” the demon snarled.

Crowley said nothing. The demon reached out and grabbed Crowley’s chin. The fingers on one side and the thumb on the other tightened. The fingers pressed into the flesh of his jaw painfully. Crowley capitulated. As he opened his mouth his eyes slid closed. The fingers released him but he didn’t dare move. He heard a noise and realized it was the sound of a zipper being drawn down. Mere seconds later hands gripped the sides of his head. A soft whine escaped his throat and the demons burst into laughter. Suddenly the hands on his head tightened and the demon slammed his hips forward. The demon’s cock passed through his lips and rammed itself down his throat. The suddenness of it forced Crowley to gag.

Usually Crowley didn’t have a problem sucking cock. He absolutely loved being allowed to suck his Sir’s cock. If he were required to suck another he figured it was better than having to fuck to them. Usually though he had to relax his throat first. Crowley tried his best not to squirm as he struggled to breath through his nose. The demon pulled Crowley’s head back and slammed it forward once again. Tears welled up in Crowley’s eyes as the demon continued to fuck his face roughly. Suddenly cold air prickled his skin. He had just enough time to realize his clothing had been blinked away before his head was yanked forward again. He couldn’t help it. He began gagging and couldn’t stop himself. When the demon finally came Crowley felt like he was drowning as the come slid down his throat.

When the demon released him he was shoved backward. Placing his hands back to brace himself Crowley rolled with the movement instead of fighting against it. Pebbles dug into his palms as they skid over the rough ground. Hands pressed his shoulders down while others gripped his ankles and lifted them. Please no, Crowley mentally begged. He wasn’t sure if he could take being fucked by this many without any preparation. The gods new they probably weren’t going to use lube either. He had just been punished this way yesterday. He wasn’t sure he could take this happening again so soon. Despite the healer taking care of his injuries they had to be careful not to heal him too much. If his mother found out he was being healed they would both be in a lot of trouble.

As one of the demons thrust into his ass Crowley opened his mouth to scream. The second his lips parted another cock was shoved into his mouth. His resolve not to fight them began to waver. His desperation to get away from these demons grew. As much as it hurt when his Master punished him that was his Master. His Master loved him and would always take care of him. These demons meant nothing to him. Another demon knelt next to his head. At first he didn’t pay that demon much attention. Even when the demon’s hands went to his neck the pain kept Crowley from immediately noticing what was happening. When he saw his collar in the demon’s hands Crowley finally understood.

He could withstand the demons raping him. He could withstand being beaten. He could even take any of the humiliation his mother doled out to him. What he couldn’t take, what he wouldn’t willingly accept, was losing the last tie he had to his Master. Finally Crowley began to fight back. Even knowing it was impossible couldn’t deter him. If he died then so be it. He would get his collar back or die trying. Suddenly his ankles were released. There was an increase in the commotion but Crowley couldn’t be bothered to care. All that mattered was the hands restraining him were beginning to release him. Before he could free himself a demon gripped his hair and slammed his head backward into the ground. The world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Groaning Crowley winced against the pain in his head. After all the punishments he’d endured he knew better than to try to open his eyes immediately. Carefully he focused on his toes first. Working from his toes upward he tried to assess the damage. Unconsciously his eyebrows moved as he analyzed his wounds. While they were still fairly grueling he realized they still should have felt worse. Crowley gave a soft snort at that. After everything that happened to him he was lying here wondering why he _didn’t_ feel worse? 

“Crowley?” a familiar voice stated from nearby.

Crowley frowned trying to place the voice.

“Crowley?” the voice repeated.

Cautiously Crowley started to open his eyes only to squeeze them shut tightly. 

“One moment.” Listening Crowley heard footsteps cross the room. After a few seconds the footsteps returned. “Try your eyes now.” the voice said gently.

Doubtful Crowley cracked an eye. The room actually was dimmer than before. The only light present now filtered in through an almost closed doorway. Crowley sighed in relief as he finally allowed himself to relax. Gods his head hurt. He purposely ignored the pain in his ass as much as possible. Squinting he tried to make out the figure standing nearby.

“Is that better for your eyes?”

Crowley nodded slightly. Too much movement would only aggravate his injuries. His vision was still fuzzy but the figure looked vaguely familiar.

“Who?” he rasped. Damn his throat felt raw. 

“You do not recognize me?”

“Vision blurry,” he croaked.

“Ah.” The other person moved closer and reached out a hand. Crowley flinched away from the hand and pressed himself back against the bed. “Peace. I will not hurt you.”

“The.” Crowley licked his dry, cracked lips and tried again. “The others did.”

“I am not them. Tell me, does my energy not feel different than theirs?”

“Too many. Couldn’t feel all,” Crowley grumbled.

“If I were going to hurt you I already would have. Besides, with your injuries you could not stop me if I wished to harm you. Relax and let me prove to you I mean no harm.”

What choice did he have? If he tried to fight back he would only hurt himself. There was no way he could fend off an attack in this condition. Suddenly he remembered something. 

“My collar,” he gasped, struggling to sit. “Collar,” he repeated. 

A hand rested on his shoulder holding him against the bed. “Sh, it is returned.”

The hand moved to his neck and pressed lightly. Crowley recognized the familiar feeling of his collar around his neck and stopped resisting. The hand gave his shoulder a gentle pat before releasing it. Crowley raised a trembling hand to his neck and felt the collar. His fingers moved to the tag and rubbed across it. Something deep inside let go and his muscles finally relaxed. He had his collar back. For now nothing else mattered.

“How are your injuries?”

“Hurts,” Crowley whispered.

“But are they manageable?” the other asked.

Crowley nodded. “Throat hurts. Water?”

“Relax and allow me to help you sit.”

Crowley nodded again. As the other leaned close and placed his hand under Crowley’s armpits Crowley finally recognized the other. The healer helped Crowley sit before letting go and reaching over to a table near the bed. He raised a glass of water close to Crowley’s lips.

“Soon you will be able to take care of yourself. Best to let me hold this for now though.”

Crowley didn’t bother nodding. He parted his lips and the healer tilted the glass. Slowly he drank several sips of water. The healer removed the glass and set it back onto the bedside table.

“Better?” he asked.

“Better.” Yes his throat still hurt but the water had helped. 

“Good. You cannot stay here much longer. Your mother will wonder where you are if she cannot find you. No doubt she will get word of your attack soon.”

Crowley eyed the healer and cocked his head questioningly.

“You are in one of the unused apartments in the palace. I could not risk healing you where you were or taking you to my quarters.”

Crowley nodded and began to test his limbs. Everything hurt but he at least he could still move everything. Getting anywhere was going to be slow going if he had to walk. Still, it was better than it could have been. Usually after a punishment or one of the unauthorized rapes he was unable to move for at least two days. 

“Can you move on your own?”

Crowley wiggled his toes and tested his leg muscles. Sighing he shook his head. “I would never make it out of the apartment. With a little more rest… maybe?”

“There isn’t time. Hold on I will blink you there.”

“Mother?”

“Still lording over her ‘loyal’ demons,” the healer scoffed.

Crowley nodded. His throat was feeling better but it still hurt. The less talking he had to do the better. The healer leaned down and placed a hand on Crowley’s shoulder. In the blink of an eye they were back in the apartments he shared with Sam. The healer had blinked him onto his pallet. Crowley reached up to double check he was still wearing his collar. Feeling the familiar leather encircling his neck he relaxed again.

“Thank you,” Crowley whispered. “I mean, for returning the collar.”

“They had no right to remove it. Even your mother agreed to allow you to keep it.”

“Also because of you,” Crowley reminded him.

“I told you, I am loyal. You are my consort of my king.”

Yawning Crowley settled into his pallet getting comfortable. His eyes drifted shut. When he finally remembered the healer he opened his eyes and scanned the room. When he didn’t see the healer anywhere he closed his eyes again. It wasn’t long before Crowley drifted into a deep but fitful sleep.

-

Crowley awoke instantly and in complete agony. Writhing he tried to force himself to flee but his body wouldn’t cooperate. Even not understanding what was actually causing the pain didn’t matter. All he knew was he had to get away from it. The pain was so intense he couldn’t even make a sound. Crowley began to beg for death for the first time since before he accepted Sam as his Master.

“Did you think I wouldn’t know?”

He heard the words but his brain couldn’t process what they meant.

“Did you think you could just kill anyone you wanted and get away with it?”

Kill? It was the one word his brain actually understood. Still it didn’t make sense. He hadn’t killed anyone since… Gods he couldn’t remember and it didn’t matter. He needed to get away from this pain!

“Answer me!”

Crowley was in too much agony to even form words. He wouldn’t even be able to answer if he understood what was being asked. Suddenly the room was filled with a cacophony of loud noises and shouting. Crowley found he couldn’t care less about the noises reverberating through the room. He only cared that the pain had stopped increasing. The pain he already felt stabilized somewhere between excruciating and pure agony. Another person spoke but Crowley ignored it, choosing instead to focus on trying to reign in the pain. He had to get it under control. Suddenly Crowley heard a voice he recognized; a voice he would know anywhere.

“Slave?”

His Master’s voice sounded hoarse. Was his Master ill? Injured? He needed to check on his Master. Struggling he managed to turn over onto his stomach. With his left arm wrapped around his middle he reached out with his other trying to claw his way forward.

“Stop,” his Sir commanded.

Crowley whined loudly but stopped trying to move. He wrapped his right arm around his stomach along with his left. He knew he should have done more to help his Sir. Now his Sir didn’t want him. Would his Sir send him away? Another whine escaped him as that thought crossed his mind. There was whispering but Crowley didn’t care. If his Sir didn’t want him what did it matter? What did anything matter?

“Crowley?” another voice asked.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he curled into a ball.

“I’m going to lift you now, okay?” the other voice told him.

Crowley didn’t answer. Nothing mattered anymore. Someone not his Sir turned him slightly so he was no longer lying on his stomach. An arm slid under his legs and another slid behind his shoulders. He was lifted off the ground and propped against someone’s chest. He was probably being taken away to be punished but he didn’t care. All that mattered was his Sir and he had lost him.

“Slave?”

“I’m sorry,” Crowley sobbed. “I should have tried harder. I’m sorry Sir. Please forgive me.”

“Sh, pet. There is nothing to forgive. Nothing was your fault.”

“Please don’t send me away.”

“Never pet. Haven’t I already told you that before?”

“I should have tried harder,” Crowley cried. There was more whispering that Crowley ignored. The person holding him laid him down on the bed. Crowley panicked. If his Sir hated him then he had no right to lay in his Sir’s bed. He had to move. Crowley tried to move off of the bed but someone placed a hand on each shoulder and restrained him.

“No Crowley, do not move.”

“Have to,” he insisted. “Can’t stay. Master’s bed. Hates me.”

“No pet, I do not hate you. Pet? I order you to lay still.”

Crowley hesitated. “On the bed?” he asked tentatively.

“Yes pet.”

He did his best but Crowley couldn’t stop the small shakes. “Sorry, Sir. Hurts,” Crowley whimpered.

“I know pet. Lie still and let us take care of you.”

“Yes Sir.”

A hand rested on his chest and Crowley whimpered. His Sir shushed him and began petting him. Crowley tried to focus on his Sir’s touch. Gods he had never thought his Sir would ever pet him again. He had thought his Sir was gone for good. He revelled in the soft touches from his Sir and did his best to ignore the pain the other person was causing. As the other did whatever it was he was doing his Sir continued to whisper reassurances to him. Crowley snuggled sideways and rubbed his head against his Sir’s leg. His Sir let out a soft laugh and gently moved Crowley’s head into his lap. 

“Better pet?”

“Mm hm,” Crowley hummed.

“Good. Just relax pet, I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“Sir?”

“Yes pet?”

“You ‘kay?”

His Master sighed. “I will be pet. Hush for now and let us take care of you.”

“Master?”

“Yes pet?”

“If… If you want sex…” 

“Later. After you rest. Maybe. Hush now, okay?”

“Mm hm,” Crowley hummed again. He would never deny his Sir but he was grateful to have time to heal first. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to stand sex for a while. He knew he should be questioning how his Master was here now but he honestly didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that he was here. Everything else could be settled later. Fingers prodded his ribs and Crowley hissed as he jerked away.

“Careful,” Sam snarled.

“Sorry Sir,” Crowley whimpered.

“Not you pet. You did nothing wrong,” Sam reassured him.

“‘Kay,” Crowley mumbled snuggling against his Sir again.

“I will try to be more careful but I must check his ribs,” the healer replied.

“Not like that,” Sam disagreed. “Allow me.”

When Crowley felt his Master’s energy flow into him his first inclination was to relax into it and revel in the wonderful feeling of it. Almost immediately though he realized something was wrong. It was then he finally realized his Sir was trembling just as much as he. Frowning Crowley turned his head to look up at his Sir. His Sir was still petting him and whispering reassurances but his eyes were closed and his face was tense.

“Sir?”

“Yes pet,” Sam answered.

“Are you… okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sam growled.

Crowley’s frown deepened. “All right,” Crowley agreed quietly.

His Sir sighed and finally opened his eyes. Looking down at Crowley Sam ran the backs of his fingers down Crowley’s right cheek. “Withdrawals,” Sam told him softly.

Wide eyed Crowley stared in shock. He had been so worried about getting his Sir back that he hadn’t stopped to realize his Sir might need blood. Crowley had been given injections even if they weren’t consistent. His Sir hadn’t received any. Instantly he was ashamed of himself for not thinking of his Master’s needs. He began struggling, trying to sit up on the bed. His Sir placed a hand on his shoulder and Crowley stilled. 

“Don’t move pet.”

“You need blood. I have to find a needle. I have to get blood for you. I have to-”

“You have to be still,” Sam told him. “We’ll worry about me later.”

“No,” Crowley said immediately. Instantly he winced. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to disagree with you I just… I need you to be okay. I have to make sure you’re taken care of too. Please Sir, let me give you some blood first. Please?” Crowley begged.

Sam gave a heavy sigh. “Will you hold still if I accept your blood?”

Crowley nodded vigorously, his muscles protesting the movement. “Yes Sir.”

“Hold still while the blood is withdrawn then.”

Lowering his head back into Sam’s lap Crowley relaxed. Of course he would remain still if ordered but he needed his Sir to be okay. For that reason he was happy that Sam agreed to accept his blood before worrying about him. For Crowley, his Sir was all that mattered. There was a slight prick on the inside of his left elbow and he gave a soft smile as the blood was withdrawn. When it was over Crowley opened his eyes and watched his Sir. Slowly Sam’s face relaxed and the trembles subsided. Crowley’s smile turned into a grin.

“Now will you lie still while we help you?” Sam asked.

“Do you need more blood?”

“No pet.”

Crowley nodded and let his eyes drift closed. “Okay.”

-

Crowley neither knew nor cared how long it had taken before his Master was satisfied with the healer’s work. What mattered was his Sir still loved him and wanted him. He could withstand anything as long as he had his Sir. The evaluation revealed he did indeed have broken ribs as well as several other injuries. Wrapping the ribs had been painful but Crowley merely focused on his Sir and ignored the pain. Any time he flinched because of the pain Sam would growl deep in his throat. It made Crowley smile every time.

“Missed you,” Crowley murmured. 

“I missed you too pet,” Sam said as he gently ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

Crowley shook his head and snuggled up around his Sir as much as possible. “I’m fine now. Just needed you.”

“I appreciate that love, but how are your injuries? Do they still hurt?”

“Not so much anymore. I’ve had worse. Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Can…” His words trailed off and hid his face in his Sir’s lap.

“Sh love, ask me. I won’t be upset.”

“Want cuddles,” Crowley mumbled. He tensed and waited to be punished. He had never asked for anything before. He was always scared it would upset his Sir. 

“I can’t hear you. Can you speak up?”

Crowley gave a whine before lifting his face and staring at the wall. “Cuddles,” he whispered trembling slightly.

“Would it help you feel better?” Sam asked soothingly.

Unable to speak Crowley nodded.

“Yes pet, we can cuddle.”

“Sorry,” Crowley whispered.

“For what?”

“Don’t want you mad. If you don’t want to cuddle…” 

“Oh pet.” Sam gripped his shoulders and moved Crowley off of his lap. Shifting Sam moved until he was laying down on the bed. Raising one of his arms Sam turned until their eyes met. “Cuddles?”

Crowley moved until he was snuggled against his Sir. Sam wrapped his arm around him and Crowley sighed, finally completely contented. It had been a long time since they had just cuddled. Oh gods he had missed this. He should probably be worried about his mother but he just couldn’t find it in himself to care. She had hurt him and held his Sir prisoner. She hadn’t bothered to ensure his Master received injections. She had allowed demons to hurt him and forced him to fuck others without his Master’s consent. Crowley frowned at that thought. Would his Sir be upset he hadn’t been able to stop the rapes?

“Pet?” Sam asked softly.

“Sir?”

“What are you thinking about right now?”

“I was wondering if you would be upset with me,” he answered honestly. As much as he didn’t want to talk about it lying to his Master never crossed his mind.

“Why would I be upset with you?”

“I could not stop the… the… ‘things’ she made me do. I should have found a way.”

“No pet. I am not upset with you and there was nothing you could have done to prevent anything. I still don’t know the whole story but I know most. From what I hear you did everything within your power. Nothing that happened was your fault love.”

“Do you mean that? I mean… I mean did you mean it when you called me…”

“Love?”

“Yes.”

Sam leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck tenderly. “I love you pet. Never, ever, doubt that.”

“Thank you.”

“Sleep pet,” Sam ordered gently.

“Yes Sir.” Settling back against his Sir Crowley got comfortable and reached up to cling onto his Sir’s arms. In bed with his Sir, wrapped in his arms, Crowley felt completely loved and safe. Sam’s breath ghosted lightly over the back of his neck causing him to smile. Closing his eyes he allowed sleep to finally claim him.

-

Crowley woke with a start. Instantly he tried to sit up but couldn’t move. An arm around his middle restrained him and kept him in place. The immobility caused him to panic. As he struggled to free himself the arm around him tightened. Terrified something bad was fixing to happen to him Crowley struggled harder against the arm holding him.

“Crowley stop,” Sam commanded.

Sam. His Sir. It was only his Sir holding him. Instantly Crowley relaxed. Slowly the fear drained from him as he continued to reassure himself it was only his Sir. 

“Crowley?”

Crowley couldn’t speak yet.

“What is it, Crowley? What happened?”

“Sorry Sir. I couldn’t move and panicked without thinking.”

“It’s okay pet. It’s completely understandable, okay?”

Crowley nodded and clutched onto Sam’s arm even more tightly. Sam slipped his other arm under Crowley’s head and kissed the back of his neck. Finally the last of the fear slid out of him and Crowley allowed himself to be comforted by his Sir. Soon they would get up for the day but for now he revelled in being able to spend time curled up with his Sir.

-

Dressed in a white undershirt with an old, faded, plaid overshirt of Sam’s and a pair of his own slacks he followed behind his Sir. When his Master was gone Crowley had worn his clothes to be able to feel closer to Sam. As they finally started getting ready for the day Sam had found Crowley’s stash of his clothing and confronted him about it. Ashamed, Crowley had assumed Sam would be upset by this revelation but for some reason Sam seemed pleased. When Crowley had cautiously asked if he might be allowed to wear something of Sam’s Sam had told him to pick whatever he pleased.

Having exchanged blood with Sam Crowley was enjoying the blood high as he followed his Sir through the corridors. They were heading away from the throne room but it didn’t matter where they were going to Crowley. He’d follow Sam anywhere. Even if his Sir hurt him, and he did on occasion, his Sir also loved him. The one thing Crowley had ever wanted throughout his long life was to be loved. Despite how their relationship began Crowley loved Sam and Sam had grown to love him. Whatever happened from here on out Crowley would follow his Sam. They stopped just outside of an apartment Crowley couldn’t remember visiting before.

Sam knocked on the door and waited. When the door was opened they entered. Crowley closed the door behind them before following into the living room. Since he kept his eyes down when he followed his Sir Crowley didn’t immediately realize who they were visiting. He did know that they were in the servants ward quarters though. Stopping a few feet behind his Sir Crowley waited quietly to see if his Master required him for anything.

“My lord,” said a voice that was eminently familiar.

“Healer,” Sam greeted. “I believe it’s time we had our talk.”

“As you wish. Would you like a seat before we start?”

There was the brief sound of movement. “Crowley,” his Master called before snapping his fingers. Crowley moved to where his Sir had sat and lowered himself to the floor. Sam reached over and began slowly running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Leaning closer Crowley relaxed against the chair and closed his eyes.

“So after I was spelled what exactly happened?” Sam asked.

“The witch managed to slip into hell unnoticed,” the healer began.

“How?” Sam interrupted.

“We have all possible entrances guarded against unauthorized demons, most forms of monsters and humans. I would have included witches but apparently that would be presumptuous of me at this point. She managed to kill the guards at the farthest north eastern entrance near Limbo. After that she managed to make her way to the prison cells. She persuaded the guards to follow her instead of you.”

Sam growled and tightened his fingers in Crowley’s hair. Crowley tensed and whimpered softly not daring to move. Sam’s fingers loosened and Sam began petting Crowley again.

“Sh, pet. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you alright?”

Nodding silently Crowley snuggled closer to the chair and nuzzled against Sam’s hand.

“Continue,” Sam ordered.

“She stored you in that cell and spelled it so that no one would be able to approach without killing you. After that she made her way to the throne room and declared herself queen,” the healer bit out the last word angrily. 

“Did she fuck my pet?” Sam demanded.

Crowley flinched at just the idea of being forced to fuck his mother.

“No,” the healer answered.

“What _did_ she do to him?” Sam asked.

“She spelled him with several different types of pain inducing spells. At times she would rip the flesh from his body. Other times she would beat him.” The healer paused briefly before he continued. “Occasionally she would allow other demons to use him,” the healer finished quietly.

Snarling wordlessly Sam stood and stalked over to the healer. Using his powers Sam slammed the demon against the nearest wall. The heavy thud it made caused Crowley to wince in sympathy. “Names. Now,” Sam barked.

The demon struggled to speak but the powers pressing him against the wall also kept him from being able to respond. There was no way the demon would be able to answer.

“Sir?” Crowley tried tentatively to break in. 

“Not now,” Sam growled.

Crowley drew his knees up and curled his arms around his legs.

“Names,” Sam repeated.

Crowley began rocking as he racked his brain for a way to fix this. Names. Sam wanted the names of the demons that had raped him. Stilling, Crowley lifted his head. Speaking loudly and clearly he began naming the names of all the demons that had taken advantage of him. By the time he got to the third name Sam finally turned back to face him. Averting his eyes Crowley continued, hoping against hope he wasn’t about to be punished for speaking out of turn. When he ran out of names he furrowed his brow. 

“There were a few more but I, regretfully, don’t know their names,” Crowley admitted before finally falling quiet.

After a few seconds of silence Sam released the healer. Turning his back to the other demon Sam made his way over to Crowley. Instead of sitting down in the chair Sam knelt down in front of him. Gently Sam reached out and cupped his chin. Slowly he raised Crowley’s head until they were eye to eye.

“I am so sorry I was not able to protect you, pet,” Sam said softly.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to prevent it,” Crowley whispered.

His love’s arms encircled him and held him. Unable to stop himself Crowley broke down into tears. Reaching out he gripped tightly onto Sam’s shirt. As he clung to Sam, Sam began gently rubbing his back in slow circles.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stop crying, Sir,” Crowley sobbed.

“I know love. It’s alright, cry if you must.”

Crowley nodded as he continued to cry against Sam’s chest. He felt like he let his Sir down somehow. Not being able to stop the others from taking advantage of him made him feel tainted; like he was no longer worthy of his Sir. 

“It’s alright pet, I’ve got you. I’m not leaving you ever, I promise.”

“Please?”

“Never pet.”

It took another ten minutes before Crowley was finally able to stop the tears. When he managed to stop crying Sam moved him and wiped the tears off of Crowley’s cheeks. Still clinging to his love Crowley gave Sam a small shy smile. Sam smiled back at him. In the smile Crowley could see the love his Sir held for him and finally started to feel better. His Sir still loved him; really loved him. He hadn’t realized until just now how worried he’d been about Sam finding out how many people had used him. He had figured Sam would despise his weakness when finding out how many others had taken him without consent. 

“You’re not… mad?”

Sam was silent and Crowley slumped.

“You are mad,” Crowley said sadly.

“Look at me pet,” Sam ordered.

Still with his head lowered Crowley raised his eyes. 

“It is _not_ you I’m angry with, okay?”

Crowley’s brows knit together. “Not me?” he asked.

“No.”

“I know I should have been able to defend myself,” Crowley stated in a rush. “But you were in danger. I didn’t want her to hurt you because I defied her so I didn’t fight back. I should have fought back. I should have found a way. I should have-”

“Crowley stop.”

Crowley stopped speaking and froze.

“I want you to listen to me carefully. I _am_ angry but it is not with you. I _am not_ angry at you, pet. Okay?”

“I just… I feel like I let you down,” Crowley mumbled, dropping his eyes.

“Never pet.” Sam drew Crowley back to his chest and rubbed Crowley’s back again.

“I’m sorry Master.”

“Sh pet. You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened was not your fault. Pet?”

“Sir?” Crowley murmured into Sam’s shoulder.

“I have to go deal with those that hurt you. I promise I’ll return as soon as possible. Are you comfortable staying here while I deal with them? I would prefer not to leave you alone in the apartments while I’m gone.”

“No, I’m good here. I, he,” Crowley swallowed and began again. "He helped me while you were spelled.”

“There’s a reason I chose him when you needed healing before. He has always been loyal. I was only able to leave knowing he would watch over you while I was gone.”

“You were watching over me even when you weren’t here,” Crowley murmured happily.

“Of course.”

“Mm. Mine?”

Sam laughed. “Yes pet, you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Mm,” Crowley hummed.

“Slave?”

“Mm hm?”

“I have to go now.”

Sighing Crowley sat up so that he was no longer leaning against Sam’s chest. “Yes Sir,” he replied dutifully.

“No one is allowed in here while I’m gone,” Sam told the healer.

The healer bowed his head. “As you command.”

-

Crowley woke but didn’t open his eyes. He tried to determine what it was that woke him before moving. He heard movement but couldn’t hear it well enough to identify it. Cracking an eye he inspected his surroundings. He was in a bedroom lying on the floor. The healer’s bedroom he remembered. While the healer had offered him the bed Crowley couldn’t make himself sleep there. If his Master invited him to sleep in the bed with him Crowley always jumped at the chance. When it was another’s bed, however, he just couldn’t do it. The door between the living room and the bedroom was cracked a few inches. Light spilled through the crack and lit up the nearby wall. 

Opening both eyes fully Crowley sat up and listened. He needed to know what it was that had woken him. If it was another group of demons here to rape him… He relaxed when he finally recognized the sound of his Sir’s voice. Sam was just in the next room talking quietly with someone else. Smiling Crowley waited patiently to see if Sam would call for him. He wanted nothing more than to rush into the living room and cuddle with his Master but it was too ingrained in him to wait for an order first. He had just gotten his Sir back and he would not ruin it by breaking the rules so soon. 

_“You should have healed him more,” Sam grumbled._

_“If I had done so she would have caught on and killed me. I would have been no use to him dead,” the healer replied._

_“I know. It’s just, I worry about him. I can’t help but blame myself for what he’s gone through.”_

_“It was not your fault my lord.”_

_“I left him here to be raped!” Sam hissed._

Crowley frowned. 

_“With respect, my lord, you could not have known,” the healer answered calmly._

_“I should have known,” Sam growled back._

For a while there was nothing but silence. When he couldn’t take it any longer Crowley stood and approached the door cautiously. Before he was halfway to the door his Sir began speaking again.

_“I’m sorry. I’m just so angry.”_

_“Understandable.”_

_“Has he had a nightmare while I was gone?” Sam asked._

_“Not to my knowledge sir,” the healer answered._

_“What was his mother angry about when we intervened?”_

_“She was angry over something I did.”_

_“Which was?”_

_“I allowed myself to become distracted. By the time I realized something was wrong it was too late. He was already being chased by a group of demons intent on raping him. By the time I found them…”_

The healer trailed off but Crowley already knew what happened. He didn’t need to hear about it, he had suffered through it. A shiver ran down his spine at the memories and he wrapped his arms around himself.

_“When I found them it was too late. They were already taking advantage of him. I had to kill them to stop it. If I let any of them live they would have told his mother of my involvement.”_

_“And so she blamed him,” Sam concluded._

_“Yes my lord,” the demon agreed._

_“Thank you for protecting him,” Sam said tiredly._

_“Don’t thank me, sir. I failed in my duties.”_

_“No you didn’t,” Sam disagreed. “I did.”_

_“Sir?”_

_“I should have either taken him with me or never left him. What happened to him was not your fault, it was mine.”_

Everything went silent once more. Crowley had to wipe tears out of his eyes as he listened to his love talk. When they had first gotten together it was because Sam had kidnapped him to have access to his blood. Initially Sam’s only thought had been Dean. Later, as time passed, Crowley had fallen in love. It had taken longer for Sam to fall but apparently Sam had fallen in love as well. Sniffling Crowley wiped at his eyes again.

_“Hey listen, I’m going to take him home okay?”_

_“If that is your wish,” the healer agreed._

Sniffling once more Crowley straightened. Squaring his shoulders he forced himself to knock lightly on the door frame. For a few seconds there was nothing; no sound or noise. Then he heard footsteps approach the room. When the door was opened he found himself face to face with his Master. Crowley knelt down and bowed his head just as he always did when he greeted his Master and waited.

“You were eavesdropping?” Sam asked.

“I didn’t mean to Sir. I heard something that woke me. I got scared. I was worried _they_ had returned. I will, of course, submit to whatever punishment you deem worthy.”

His Master sighed loudly. “No punishment was earned,” Sam told him. “Would you like to go home now?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Come on then.”

Taking Sam’s hand Crowley stood. He followed Sam out of the healer’s apartment and back to their own. When they reached the door Sam released his hand. Opening the door he stood back and waited. Crowley entered the apartments first. Stopping just inside the doorway he moved sideways to leave room for Sam to enter. As his Master entered he closed the door and engaged the locks. For a long time Sam stood there just staring at the door.

“Sir?”

Finally Sam turned. “Sorry, just thinking. Ready for bed?”

“If you are.”

“How much did you actually hear earlier, Crowley?”

“I heard you blame yourself,” Crowley answered quietly. “It wasn’t your fault Sir. I chose to accept you. I chose to become this way. It was my decision.”

“Do not take responsibility for what they did to you.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Stop it. Quit just accepting everything!”

Crowley furrowed his eyebrows and tried to understand how to respond to that.

“Bed,” Sam growled.

Crowley gave up trying to respond and rushed to the bedroom. Climbing into the bed he positioned himself on his knees and elbows as usual. If Sam had meant for him to lay down in his pallet he would have said pallet not bed. While he still hurt disobeying his Master didn’t even cross his mind. For better or worse Sam was his Master. Sam walked into the doorway and eyed him silently. Crowley shivered slightly under Sam’s gaze.

“Mine,” Sam growled.

“All yours,” Crowley replied, beginning to breathe heavily.

“I wish to use you now.”

“As you wish,” Crowley answered still panting.

Walking forward Sam placed a hand between Crowley’s shoulders and pushed. Crowley acquiesced and lowered his chest and shoulders to the bed. Moving down the bed Sam tapped his fingers against the inside of one of Crowley thighs. Obediently Crowley spread his knees farther apart. Sam climbed into the bed behind him and Crowley shivered once again. A finger entered him and Crowley jumped in surprise. 

Immediately the finger began moving and Crowley groaned. His dick began to stiffen as it always did when Sam insisted on fucking him. In spite of the pain his hips shifted upward to allow his Master better access. Right now the pain wasn’t that bad. He knew the pain would only get worse when Sam actually entered him but he didn’t care. He had chosen this and he wouldn’t change his mind suddenly because it was difficult. 

Almost too soon a second finger was added. Crowley panted harder as the fingers moved roughly in and out, occasionally spreading to stretch him. He was glad Sam had decided to lube the fingers. It was actually rare for Sam not to use lube now but not unheard of if Crowley were being punished. With the events of the previous days even with lube the fingers pressed uncomfortably against his insides. Still, he couldn’t stop his body from responding. His body was hardwired to respond to sexual attention from his Sir. Groaning Crowley shifted, rocking his hips, to be able to press back onto the probing fingers.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers slut,” Sam growled from behind him.

The words only served to make him more horny. Crowley pressed back against the fingers even harder. He moaned in pleasure despite the discomfort he felt, or maybe it was because of it. Didn’t matter, he decided as the fingers pressed in once again. Gods he needed his Sir to fuck him. 

“Fuck!” Crowley shouted. “Please Sir, please! I need it! Fuck me, please!”

The fingers entered him roughly and stopped moving.

“Are you sure it’s me you want?” Sam hissed.

Crowley’s mind stuttered. He wanted to answer but he couldn’t think. All he knew was he was horny as fuck and needed his Master to take him.

“Sure you don’t want someone else to fuck you?”

“No! No one else, only you! Please Sir, fuck me!”

Sam withdrew the fingers and slammed them back in before spreading them. He held them apart for several seconds as Crowley tried desperately not to beg. Finally he brought them back together again.

“You’ve had others while I was gone,” Sam stated conversationally.

“Not on purpose,” Crowley whined.

“Doesn’t matter how it happened. You could have decided you liked the way they fuck you more than me.”

Crowley shook his head frantically. 

“How do you know? I haven’t fucked you since then.”

“I know,” Crowley insisted. “I need you, only you.”

Leaning down Sam placed his mouth next to Crowley’s ear. “Don’t move,” he ordered.

A hand pressed against his back, holding his chest firmly against the bed. A third finger was added and Sam proceeded to finger fuck him again. Crowley moaned loudly and tried desperately not to move. Gods it was hard. His body shook with the effort of remaining still while the fingers worked themselves in and out of his body. Soft mewling noises escaped him as Sam’s fingers continued moving in and out of him.

“Please Sir, I can’t. I _need_ to move!”

“No.”

Crowley burst into tears. There was no way he could remain still for much longer. His body was rapidly spiraling out of his control. His Sir always knew just how to get to him. Soon he wouldn’t be able to stop his body from responding to the stimulus and he would be in trouble. 

“Maybe it’s not me you want. Maybe it’s just sex,” Sam mused.

Crowley did his best to shake his head. Suddenly the fingers stilled inside him. Crowley cried out in displeasure and shook harder, still desperately trying not to move. He needed Sam’s dick inside him now. He needed his Master to fuck him. He needed his Master to claim him; to come in him, on him, anything. Oh hell, he just needed his Master. Suddenly Sam’s fingers shifted inside of him and pressed against his prostate. Crowley cried out and jumped in both shock and pleasure. After that it was impossible to stop it. His hips flexed and he began fucking himself on Sam’s fingers once again. Suddenly the fingers were gone. A sharp, stinging, smack landed on his ass. He jumped in surprise and cried out in pain just before another landed.

“I’m sorry,” Crowley cried out. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please!”

It was not use. Smack after painful smack rained down on his ass. Crowley squirmed trying to avoid contact. He knew better. Sam wasn’t going to stop until he was ready. Sam ordered him to stop moving and Crowley did his best to hold still. When Sam finally stopped Crowley’s ass felt like it was on fire and tears were streaming down his face. 

“I’m sorry Sir,” Crowley sobbed. 

Without warning his Master grasped his hips and yanked backward. Sam’s dick pressed all the way inside instantly. Crowley gasped and tried to catch his breath. Immediately Sam began fucking him. With tears still streaming down his cheeks Crowley moaned. Pain and pleasure were completely and decisively linked for him. The issue was, it couldn’t be generic or generalized pain. It had to be specific pain, done just right. Sam knew exactly how to hurt him to make it feel good. Crowley let out another loud moan as his eyelids flutter shut.

“That’s it,” Sam moaned from above him. “Take it like a good little slut.”

“Unnn, Sir! Please! So good! Please!”

“Please what, slut?”

“Have to, unnn… Have to come, please!”

“No.”

The tears intensified as Sam continued fucking him. Every time Sam’s cock hit his prostate his body spasmed. Gods he had to come; needed to come. His Sir’s hips slammed against his own and stuttered.

“Now,” Sam growled.

Crowley reached up grabbed his own cock. A shiver from Sam forced Sam’s dick to press into him just right again and Crowley only got two strokes in before he was coming. His knees shook as he orgasmed and he struggled to remain upright. Just as he was finishing Sam slowly slid out of him and laid down next to him. Turning on his side he looked over to Crowley and raised an arm. Breathing heavily Crowley let his lower half drop to the bed and he snuggled backward until he was flush against his Master. Tears still streamed from his eyes.

“Sh baby,” Sam whispered. “It’s okay slave.”

“I didn’t mean to be with them,” Crowley insisted through the tears. “I tried to avoid them but I couldn’t. I’m sorry.”

“Sh slave, I know. I’m not mad at your okay?”

“Promise?” 

Instead of answering Sam asked him a question. “How do you feel now after we had sex?” Sam asked.

Crowley sniffled as he thought about it. “Better,” he said quietly. “They only wanted to hurt me but…” 

“But what pet?” Sam pressed.

“But you worry about my needs. You only hurt me how I like it. Afterwards you hold me and take care of me. They just wanted me in pain. You take care of me, protect me.”

“And love you,” Sam whispered.

Crowley smiled. “Yeah,” he agreed.

“Do you know why I chose to have sex with you right now pet?”

“I think so,” Crowley answered. Wiping his cheeks dry he reached down and grabbed onto Sam’s arms. “You knew I was upset about what happened.”

“That’s right,” Sam told him, nuzzling against his neck. “I knew you would feel bad about what happened with the others and wanted to show you everything was alright. I don’t blame you for it and I’m not going to throw you away because of it. Okay pet?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Do you really feel better or…” 

“Yes. Thank you,” Crowley whispered.

“Anything for you slave.”

“Thank you Master.”

Crowley snuggled more firmly against his Sir and closed his eyes. Gods he had needed that. His Sir always knew how to make him feel better. He felt comfortable wrapped in his Sir’s arms. He felt safe. He should have known better than to worry. Sam had promised him he would never leave him or send him away. His Sir had named him consort and threatened other demons with pain and death should they touch him. Crowley fingered his collar with one hand and smiled. Despite whatever would happen to them in the future he knew one thing. No matter what his Sir loved him and, no matter what, he would always love his Sir.


End file.
